


Just This Night

by Kearsli



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Biting, Dominant Takaoka, Fingering, Gay, Ifthatsevenhisname, Kissing, Loud Sex, M/M, Moaning, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Sorta Softspots for Eachother, Submissive Shinigami, Sweet Sweet Crackships!, light teasing, likewhy, male / male, pinning, sorta cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kearsli/pseuds/Kearsli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suppose that Takaoka and God of Death wouldn't particularly make good friends, right? True, but not true.</p>
<p>But heck, they do make amazing fuck buddies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just This Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little smut about a ship that I had been thinking about lately.. It cute~!
> 
> Enjoy~!

Takaoka stumbled into the house, slamming the door as he grunted, keeping his head down low as he stared at the floor with disgust written over his features. His body was stiff, and he just got back from the Hospital.

Images of Nagisa still flashed in his mind, he growled loudly under his breath and gripped his hair in anger as he slowly began to impale on himself as he hissed and lent against the door.

Somebody walked around the corner, smiling softly at nothingness. They got closer and closer to him, before they finally spoke up.

"So, you're back." They hummed quietly, tilting their head. They then stepped out of the shadows, revealing their identity. A slim, familiar man stood in front of him as he blinked.

_Ah, GoD._ Takaoka thought to himself, frowning as he growled louder. Finally stepping up as he somewhat towered over the other man, the light coloured male, GoD, just smiled more. 

"Not even an hello?" He tilted his head more, pouting lightly.

_Silence._

Suddenly, Takaoka burst forward, slamming GoD against the wall, creating a huge thump sound. Takaoka's hands began thoroughly exploring under his top as the other man withered underneath him, whining quietly as large hands began touching and feeling every part of his chest. His partner then latched his teeth onto his sensitive throat, sucking and biting the area as if his life depended on it. 

He wrapped his legs around the man, moaning blissfully as he began tangling his fingers into black locks of hair, humming softly to himself as he began slowly moving his hands down his muscular chest and undoing his buttons for him. 

Takaoka grunted, before slamming his lips against the man against his will. He shoved his tongue mercilessly into his mouth as he explored, biting and nibbling his lower lip as he rubbed his growing erection against his parents lower end.

GoD hissed softly as he kissed back quickly, pressing himself up against him as much as he could as he began untangling his fingers and wrapping them around him as he tried to deepen the kiss to his liking. 

He got lifted off the wall and taken into another room, lips still locked together in a dance for dominance, even though it was clear who was being dominant in this round. Takaoka slammed him against the bed and began roughly playing with his nipples.

"T-takaoka.." He moaned blissfully, arching his back as his mouth began to hung over, drooling as he whimpered louder. "A-ah..~"

"Shut it." Takaoka snarled, glaring up at his partner as he only began moaning more, unable to keep himself quiet as he tried to rub himself against Takaoka again and again. Takaoka huffed softly as he leant up, and began staring at the moaning mess beneath him. He smirked lightly to himself and shook his head, grabbing the mans pants and yanking them off his body, then soon his boxers.

GoD could only wanted in desperation as his body was pants and boxers were practically ripped off his body as he lay limp on the bed.

He gasped in shock as his body was flipped over, and legs were spread apart without question as two fingers were shoved into his tight, unprepared body. He trembled lightly, hands digging into the sheet as he moaned in pain and pleasure.

"H-hah..." He muttered quietly, fisting at the sheets as he tried to keep his moans in, covering his mouth with his hand as he panted quietly, rolling his hips lightly onto his deep thrusting fingers.

He bit his hand as he held it up to his mouth, grinning behind it as he tried to wriggle down and sink himself deeper onto him.

Every second passed, and he just got rougher and harder, jabbing his fingers and prodding inside him as deep as he could could go, trying to find the prostate of the man beneath him as he growled impatiently.

Finally, he found it. The light-coloured man's back arched just slightly more than it did before and he fisted at the sheets harder, before yelling.

"T-there!" He mewled, gasping for air as the black-haired man began abusing his prostate with his fingers, tempted to put four inside him to see if it could cause more insane pleasure for him. 

GoD's entire body twitched as his prostate was poked and rubbed against harshly for seconds as they felt like minutes. His body reacted in a way he never knew it would before, and his member twitched before shooting a large amount of cum onto himself and his partner who growled softly, licking away a small amount that managed to get on his cheek. 

"Whore." He frowned lightly as GoD rode out his orgasm in ecstasy, staring up at the ceiling.

Suddenly, his body was snapped around and his lower-end was in the air pathetically and his upper-body was pressed up against the sheets and the cover of the bed. He panted softly, he couldn't help but smirk lightly to himself, awaiting what would happen next to his poor body. He moved his pretty, yellow irises over to the towering Takaoka, staring hungrily at his lower end with lust. 

He placed his hands on the smaller mans body as he snapped. 

"Open your legs wider, slut." He said huskily. 

The light-haired man obliged, spreading his legs wide and showing off his small hole in desperation to have the _life_ fucked out of him by the muscular man.

He hummed quietly as Takaoka seemed to read his mind, and he placed his large, thick member against the entrance before mercilessly thrusting into the man below him, slamming into him and using him as he pleased to fulfil his own need.

 He mewled and gasped in surprise, his lower-end felt numb and he moaned in shock from the stinging, painful sensation. But with also immense pleasure from the dark haired man who only went faster and harder as the seconds rolled on.

He thrusted harder into the hole, starting to slip in and out easier and easier. He grunted, yanking his arms behind his back and holding them there as he loomed over him, slamming him down onto the bed below without hesitation.

The room was filled with loud panting and near screaming from the poor man on the bottom who could only try and push himself deeper down to the hilt of the man. The hair began to get stuck to his head from the sweat he was producing, his mouth was wide open from screaming in pleasure.

"A-ah.. Ahh~! F-fuck.." He whispered softly to himself. "T-takaoka.." He met his dark eyes, filled with desire. It was like staring into the eyes of a hawk, who hungrily eyed their prey as they neared closer and closer to their prey who was unknowingly carrying on. It was like staring into the eyes _of a killer_..

_And that just turned him on more._

His eyes rolled back, his tongue sticking out as it only created more drool to run down his chin. 

Takaoka bent down, grabbing hold of his hips and slamming down into him to the hilt, getting closer to releasing his seed inside of him. He latched his lips onto the lighter mans, shoving his tongue into his mouth as he kissed him deeply, nibbling and sucking on his lower lip, before grunting louder and pumping him with a few more powerful thrusts, and finally releasing a load of white cum into the man as he screamed in pleasure, reaching his own climax and shooting more of the substance onto the strong chest of the other man who could only pant and pause, licking his neck and huffing softly. 

It felt like an eternity before finally pulling out of the quivering man below him, his fingernails digging into the back of his body from the pleasure of finally coming.

He stared down at him, shaking on the bed as he panted quietly, staring at nothingness as he murmured softly to himself, stretching as he immediately felt a large stinging sensation, similar to before.

He stared into the eyes of the man, before gently reaching out and grabbing his left arm, whimpering quietly as he tried to tug him back towards the bed in desperation.

He grunted quietly, huffing before grabbing the smaller man and holding him close to him muscular chest as he wrapped his legs around his waist comfortably, shutting his eyes lightly as the man held him close against his warm body.

And he went to sleep, thinking about all the fun activities they could do again tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> mmmhellafine  
> iapologizeinadvancefornotundaptingwithmyotherstories,somethinghappenedwithmycomputeriwillexplainwhenibringupthenewchapterimsorryagain  
> iwilltryandgettheotherchaptersupformyotherstoriesimsosorryagainiloveyouall


End file.
